The Spy Games
by sb221
Summary: Cammie is chosen to participate in The Spy Games, representing District 12. In the arena, she will face many life or death decisions. Will she be able to stay alive? A little Zammie splashed in. Not too much.
1. Trailer

**Hey guys, I have a new idea. It's sort of a crossover, but not don't have to read The Hunger Games to understand this, but it might have some spoilers.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or The Hunger Games.  
**

_

* * *

Winning means everything. Money, fame, and honor._

"Run Zach!"

_Losing means death._

I sobbed as I stared at Suezaynne. A spear was pierced right through her heart, and she was slowly dying.

"_Just remember your enemy, Cammie"_

The Circle has taken over North America, and started the Spy Games as a punishment to the CIA for trying to destroy them years ago.

_Meet Cameron Morgan as she takes part in the 1__st__ Spy Games._

I smiled and twirled around in my beautiful color-changing dress in front of the cameras.

"_Cam, promise me you will win."_

"_Liz, I promise I will win these games for you and return home alive."_

But will she survive?

Many years ago, the Circle finally took over North America, which included the CIA. The MI6 tried to help, but the Circle was too strong. Will Cammie be able to survive the bloody, murder-filled Spy Games?

* * *

**Okay. That was a weird trailer...I'll update ASAP! Tell me how much you hate/like it. ;)  
**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or The Hunger Games.**

* * *

3rd Person

Cammie panted as she sprinted through the woods back to what used to be the Gallagher Academy.

"Hey, Cammie!"

"Oh...hi Josh?" she replied, making it sound more like a question.

"Look, I know about you being a spy and everything now."

"Oh...great?"

"Cammie, I was wondering if we could, you know, be together again."

"Josh, that's great and everything, but could we just be friends for now?"

"Is it because you met someone different? Because if that's-"

"NO!" Cammie shouted, then walked away.

Cammie's POV

Greaaat. Josh wanted to be together again. I haven't met anyone else, but I remember coming close to starvation when a boy threw me some bread. He went to my "school" and he seemed really nice. I just didn't want to get back with Josh, because...well, I'm not sure why.

"Hey, kiddo." my mom called.

"Mom! I saw Josh again today. He knows I'm a spy and stuff, so what should i do?"

"I don't know kiddo, but we need to get you dressed up for the reaping tonight!"

"Mom! I know they rigged it so that I'm getting chosen. That's for sure."

"Cammie, get upstairs. I'll get Liz to help with your hair.

I sighed as I trudged upstairs. Liz saw me and smiled while i slipped on a blue-grey dress. It was a really pretty dress, but why dress up for the reaping?

Liz braided my hair and put it in an elaborate up-do, and we all fathered in the central square.

Senator McHenry walked up, because he was downgraded to Mayor of Roseville. There were 12 districts now, and a lot of the states were combined together to create one. The Circle, or the "Capitol" took over all of Canada and half of the US, leaving us Mexico and the other half. Well, at least what used to be that.

"Ladies first." Senator McHenry spoke softly after picking a name out of the glass bowl, his eyes widened, "Elizabeth Sutton. You will be participating in the Spy Games."

I was so worried about me getting picked, that i forgot about Liz. Without thinking, I stepped up and volunteered for her. She wouldn't stand a chance in a game for killing.

"Alright, Cameron Ann Morgan will be representing District 12."

"And now," he reached into the other bowl, "Zachary Goode."

Zachary Goode walked up and shaked his hand.

* * *

Later, I was on the train, waiting for someone to say good-bye to me.

Macey walked in and gave me a sad smile. 'Here, Cammie. I was going to give you this before the war, but I didn't have time."

I gasped. It was beautiful. A color-changing chameleon pin. And it had Cameron Morgan written across the bottom.

"Macey, thank you so much!"

"It's for good luck. And I hope you wear it into the arena."

I leaped up and hugged her. "Mace, I'm going to miss you so so so much!"

"Yeah, Cam, I'm sorry that you had to go."

'Time's up!" A shrill voice called in.

Two people walked into the room next.

"Mom? Liz?"

"CAMMIE!" they both cried out.

"Cam," Liz started, "I want to thank you for volunteering for me. Please come back. Please win the games. Please return!"

My mother smiled weakly at me, "Kiddo, I know that The Spy Games will be on TV. I'll try not to cry when I see it."

"Time's up!" the same shrill voice called.

This was good-bye. For Roseville, Gallagher, and all my friends and family. And I was getting ready for the First Annual Spy Games. Oh, joy!

* * *

**Okay, so I'm going to sort of write this in the same format as The Hunger Games. Was it sort of weird? I'm going to need a beta, so would anyone like to help me?**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, guys! Thanks for all the beta offers, but I found one. :) PennyNickel, thanks for helping! If anyone wants to beta any of my other stories, I will gladly accept your help. Sorry for the wait!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls or The Hunger Games.  
**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Cammie, wake up! Today's a big, big day!"

I groaned, "Ella!"

Ella was…well she basically was my manager. For the first games, we wouldn't have coaches because…well it was the first! So, if I made it out alive, I would become a coach. And live in a nice house. But I don't think Mrs. Goode, the leader of The Circle a.k.a. the government right now, would let me come out alive.

"Come on! Only a few days before The Games!" she squealed.

"Ugghhhh!" I groaned back to her.

Suddenly, Zach walked into the room.

"What's up, Gallagher Girl?"

So I got out of bed. I got ready, trying not to think about the games. The breakfast was amazing. It wasn't as good as Gallagher's, but it is definitely better than what we've had in the past few months.

Zach was obviously hungry too, so he started gobbling down a LOT of food. I wasn't about to let Zach take my title as...well, you know. The person who eats the most food.

It was delicious, and I needed to fatten up for the games, because we would be starving in there!

(Time skip~ around 4:00)

My three designers scrubbed every single part of me clean. It didn't really bother me too much that they were…you know, seeing me, but I still felt a little self-conscious as they scrubbed me with all kinds of soaps I've never even heard of.

"Oh, Cammie, we're going to make you look amazing! You will be sooooo pretty and everyone in the Capitol will want to sponsor you!"

Another one said, "Wow! I really loved the way your hair looks already!"

"Oooh, and look at her flawless skin!" the third one exclaimed.

I grumbled, "Where is my designer?"

"She wanted us to make you look very clean and beautiful before she starts. I mean, we have to start from base zero, duh!"

"Base zero?" I aked.

"Yup! It's like clean…you know? No makeup, just you, but clean and stuff." Rina announced. (I remembered her name from when we met. I mean, I am a former spy.)

"Okay! We're done!" Tyron called. Yeah. Tyron. Isn't that sort of a weird name? But then, Circle members all have weird names.

Winko smiled. She announced, "Your designer's name is Julianne. She will be here in a moment!"

Julianne walked in. "Cameron! You look perfect! Now, I have to prepare you for the parade tonight! You need as many sponsors as you can get."

"Did you design my dress already?" I was curious.

"Yes. I just need to make sure it fits you. Now, we'll work on hair and makeup. I even invited two of your friends to join us."

Suddenly, the door burst open. "CAMMIE!"

Liz? Macey? They were alright!

"Liz will be doing your hair, because I really liked it during the reaping, and Macey will work on your makeup." said Julianne.

So, the torture began. Liz tugged and pulled on my hair, curling the top layer, and braiding it all up. She added a few extra twists in it, and I have to admit, it looked amazing.

Macey had already seen the dress, so she chose the perfect makeup to go along with it. She plucked my eyebrows to perfection, and then chose some light pink blush. I didn't need any foundation, because of my flawless skin. She whispered something into Liz's ear. Liz nodded.

"Cam, you see, well…when Julianne invited us, we worked on this special eye shadow." Macey started.

"And…well it changes color to match with your dress for the interviews." Liz smiled.

"Wow guys," I stared at the different eye shadow containers, "Thanks!"

Macey chose one the turned from bright red to orange, yellow, and other warm colors.

She brushed it on, and I heard footsteps.

"Wow, Macey, Elizabeth. She looks nice." I heard a voice. ZACH?

Don't worry. I was wearing some clothes…phew!

Finally, after a while, Macey and Liz finished their work. I turned to look at the mirror. Oh. My. Gosh! I looked amazing, if I do say so myself.

Julianne walked in and shooed Zach out of the room. She held up a matching dress. "Cammie. The girl on fire!"

(Time skip~ Parade starts)

The other floats all went out, and the crowd was cheering. Apparently, with Liz's help, Julianne set the dress on fire. With me in it. The crowd ooohed and ahhhed as our float came out. It looked like Zach and I were on fire. I didn't feel anything, and the fabric of my dress didn't burn away yet, so I figured I was fine. We help hands and waved to the crowd, blowing kisses in every direction.

"District 12! District 12!" the crowd started to chant. Julianne really did a good job on my dress.

Mrs. Goode stepped out onto the stage, "Alright, alright! Settle down! Welcome to the First Annual Spy Games!"

Zach winced. Zachary Goode. That's why! His mother was the leader of The Circle! Then why was he in The Spy Games?

* * *

**Ok. If there's something from The Hunger Games that I skipped, please tell me! Thanks for reviewing, subscribing, favorite-ing, and reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I would like to thank my amazing beta, PennyNickel for beta-ing my story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Ella smiled at me, "Today's a big, big day!"

Right. Today we would train for a little while, then the judges would score us privately.

I went downstairs, and after breakfast; calculating every bite I took, I went to the training center, and arrived right on time. Not a second early, not a second late. I was very surprised when I got there; there were already a lot of tributes already there. I scanned over all of them. Most of them were right handed, and only the boy from District 6 was left-handed. I studied Zach carefully. He looked like he was ambidextrous like me, but I couldn't really tell.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl. I am."

"What?" I asked really confused.

He pointed to himself and whispered, "Spy."

My jaw dropped open, "From Blackthorne?"

He held a finger up to my lips and it sent tingles down my spine. Then I remembered we were on TV, and Josh, my best friend from District 12, was watching so I took a step back. Zach looked slightly hurt, but I looked away. I could only recall a little bit about Blackthorne. I heard my mom talking about it after I got debriefed by the CIA. Mr. Solomon was talking to her about Black Thorn or Blackthorne, and the four of us; Macey, Bex, Liz, and I, went and did some hacking and research. I even had to spy on my mom and found out that Mr. Solomon went there before.

"Gallagher Girl?" Zach's voice shook me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?" I replied.

"Just wondering if you knew…"

Knew what? Oh…of course! Zach was an assassin! Great. This was going to make it harder for me to win. I just nodded in reply. Maybe that's why Mrs. Goode sent him in the games. He was sure to win! And I was probably just a little distraction from the prize.

"Cammie. I'm on your side, you know that, right?" he asked softly as if reading my mind.

"We better start training." I replied, not really answering his question.

I walked over to the rope tying station and used a technique that Bex had taught me. Nobody can escape those knots!

The judge at that station jotted down some notes as he watched me tie my perfect knots. He nodded at me. I headed towards the next station. Climbing. As a Gallagher Girl, you should be good at climbing, tying knots, disguises, using weapons, and be able to fit in anywhere. I was doing a great job, since I was fitting in perfectly fine, and nobody even glanced up as I performed a perfect Romanowski Maneuver on the practicing mats. No one except for _him_. I was in the middle of doing a flip flop when our eyes met. His beautiful green eyes stared straight into my color-changing ones.

I felt the breath whoosh out of me and I landed with a thump. Zach rushed over to me.

"Gallagher Girl! Are you okay?"

"Sure. Blackthorne Boy. It's not your fault at all." I replied, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

He smirked at me, "Oh. Good."

Another girl from District 3 was gawking at him. I'm pretty sure there was a little bit of drool.

The District 3 girl walked over and asked, "Zachy, you weren't really talking to _her_, right?"

I expected him to ask her to go away, or say something in my defense, but all he said was, "Her? Why would I be with her?"

District 3 girl looked between us and smiled an evil smile at me, "Oh. Okay."

I jumped straight up and leaned forward, snatching Zach's wrist. I shifted my weight, and flipped Zach right over my shoulder. The judge watching the mats frantically jotted down notes.

I heard a crack, and a groan. But I walked away without another word.

Finally, after doing each station, having judges stare at me in awe, I got to my favorite skill. Concealment and Disguise. I grabbed some make-up, colored contacts, clothes, and a wig.

I went inside a changing room, and transformed myself.

As I walked out, the judge asked me, "Hey! What are you doing here? Tributes only!"

"My name is Cammie, Cammie Morgan. Tribute from District 12. Remember?"

His jaw dropped and I turned to look at the nearest reflective surface. A stranger with black hair and hazel eyes stared back at me. I was wondering which District the girl was from when I realized she was from District 12. Me. That was me?

Zach walked over and smiled at me, "Hi! I didn't see you around here. My name is Zach, and I'm from District 12. What about you?"

The judge was peering at me through the top of his glasses, so I decided to earn a few extra points on his clipboard.

"That information is classified. My name is Tiffany St. James."

Zach smiled, "Well, it was nice to meet you Tiffany St. James!"

After he left, the judge for the Concealment and Disguise station walked up to another judge and whispered something in his ear.

I went back and changed back to my old self.

Zach walked over to me and asked, "Where's that hot chick? The one from District classified, and her name was Tiffany St. James?"

I slapped him softly-well, with no extra spy strength-and smirked, "Don't call me hot!"

He looked confused for a second, but then realization dawned in his eyes, "Wow! Chameleon, you're good!"

Together, we walked over to the sparing station, and started on each other.

Later at dinner, Ella smiled and whispered, "The judges are going to do private judging now! You're going last, so make sure you will be remembered!"

I smiled and told her, "I was planning on doing archery. Liz and I always practiced back at Gal- I mean home."

Then, Mr. Solomon walked in. Yes! Mr. Solomon! My hot Cove Ops teacher! OH MY GOSH!

"Cammie!" he smiled and hugged me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"Coaching you and Zach!"

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" A voice boomed over the speakers.

"Knock 'em dead!" Liz called. She suddenly appeared next to me along with Macey.

Macey added, "Not literally!"

Zach's POV

I walked out of the training room just as Cammie was walking in.

I stared into her eyes just as she passed me and murmured, "Good luck, Gallagher Girl."

She was good. Really good, and I couldn't stand the thought of having to kill her.

Cammie's POV

The judges stopped talking as soon as I walked in.

A few of them were whispering amongst each other, and I caught on to a few words, "Talented… flipped… sparring…disguise…Tiffany St. James."

I picked up a special bow and arrow from the pile, and started shooting targets all around the room. I glanced over at the judges, but only one was watching me. The others were eyeing the food on the table hungrily. A few were even asleep! I was outraged. Without thinking, I fired straight at them, well not really, but I hit an apple in the middle of the table. That woke them up. The room was silent and all that could be heard was the _boing_ of the arrow still vibrating softly in the apple.

"Thank you very much for watching." I nodded at them then left the room.

Liz's POV

Oh gosh! She's going to do something stupid! I know she is! Cammie walked back into the room, and we, (Macey, Zach, Ella, Mr. Soloman, and Julianne), all crowded around her.

"Cammie! Today was a big, big day! How did the private training go?" Ella asked.

Cammie's POV

How was I supposed to answer that? "Great, it's just that I shot an arrow at the judges, and walked out of the room without them excusing me." I said in my head.

They all gaped at me. I must have said that out loud.

Zach asked, "You what?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys!**

**Drop Topping**

**Silverwaters7**

**clarinetto14**

**xJETx**

**GallagherGirl459**

**Next chapter is currently getting beta-ed! I'll put it up when my beta is done! :)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Spy Games or Gallagher Girls!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"It's going to be a big, big day! Rise and shine, Cammie!" Ella, my manager, said brightly, while I had a slight case of déjà vu, having heard this twice before. I'm starting to think that Ella has a bad judgment of what consists of a 'big, big day'.

"Ughhhh!" I muttered, "5 more minutes!"

"Up now! Cameron!"

I grumbled to myself and got ready for training for the games.

"Oh, no no no!" Ella smiled, "We're getting you ready for your interviews tomorrow!"

I trudged downstairs and started eating.

Ella looked down at her clipboard, "Okay, you will spend 2 hours with Mr. Solomon, and um…3 hours with Julianne, Macey, and Liz. Tomorrow's going to be a big, big day!" She said again, as I hid rolling my eyes at her.

So, the torture began.

"Cammie, I'll be talking with you about what you're going to say. Zach wants to go for um…humble?" Mr. Solomon informed me.

"I don't know! You plan it!" I snarled to him.

"Cameron, please! You want them to like you! You'll need sponsors!"

"Alright!"

"How about…girly? Just giggle a lot and twirl around, bat your eyelashes…"

"I'll try." And I really did try! After that, we went thought the same conversation about 15 more times until our time was up.

"Cammie! Just pretend you're talking to your friend."

"Like who?"

"Well, who's your best friend from home?"

"Josh…"

"Just pretend you're talking to Josh, then!"

"But he already knows everything about me!"

Mr. Solomon sighed, and shook his head. "Hopefully we'll think of something."

I walked towards my next session with Julianne, Macey, and Liz.

Macey twirled me around as soon as I stepped into the room.

"Mace! What are you doing?"

"We're going to make you fantabulous, of course!"

Liz got to work on my hair, Macey used the special color-changing eye shadow on me again, and Julianne measured me to make sure I would fit my interview dress.

When they were finally done with pulling and painfully twisting my hair, I turned and looked at myself. Wow. I looked amazing!

Macey barked, "Cam! Close your eyes!"

Finally, Macey adding the finishing touches to my makeup. I gaped. She spent like an hour doing my makeup, but it looked like I barely had any on!

"Don't worry; you just need some more solar energy! The eye shadow only changes color with enough power! And it's solar powered!" Liz said soothingly to me.

Julianne walked into the room with a dress. It looked like a normal dress. Lavender with a few layers of red, orange, and yellow. It was amazing, but really? This was what I had to wear when impressing the people of Cavan? (They named it that after they took over.)

"Straighten your back!" I gasped and turned around. Madame Dabney?

"Close your mouth, Cammie!"

"Madame Dabney! You're okay!" Madame Dabney had been taken hostage because she worked at Gallagher, and was a former CIA spy. I can't believe she really worked underground for all those years during her career! (Read the books. It explains what Madame Dabney did during her career)

"Yes, Cammie, but fix your posture, lift your head a little higher, and- yes! Just like that!" she murmured as I straightened my back, put a smile on my face, and lifted my chin up a tiny bit.

Julianne helped me slip into the dress, and I twirled for them all.

"Oh, Cammie, that's not all." Julianne smiled. She held up a pair of really, _really_ tall stilettos. Oh. My. Gosh. They had like twelve inch heels!

I struggled and slipped them on. For the rest of the time, I practiced walking around, and I got the hang of it… pretty much.

(time skip~ interview time!)

As a member of District 12, and the girl tribute, I went second to last. Zach was last, of course.

"Cameron Ann Morgan!" A voice boomed.

Julianne walked over to me, where I was panicking, "Just pretend you're talking to a friend! Isn't that what Mr. Soloman said?"

"But…my friend already knows everything about me!"

"Alright then. Am I considered your friend?"

"I… guess." I replied.

"Good, just pretend you're talking to me. Tell me about yourself, okay?"

"Fine."

"Knock 'em dead!"

"Kay!"

I walked onto the stage with perfect posture and poise, and sat down elegantly, just like Madame Dabney taught me.

Edward Townsend, my former CoveOps teacher while Mr. Solomon was still running from the CIA, smiled sadly at me. It wasn't as if he was nice or anything. He really was mean, but hey, at least he cared that I might die. I can't believe the Circle is forcing him to do interviews. That is really funny.

"Welcome, Cammie!" Townsend spoke in a bright, clear voice.

"Hi…"

"So, our audience here has a lot of questions for you. What were you thinking when you took the place of Elizabeth Sutton as the District 12 tribute?"

I glanced into the crowd where I saw Julianne, and replied confidently, "Well, I was thinking that she's my sister, you know? We all have to take care of each other, and I had to be there to take her place. I didn't want her to die."

"Sist-oh, I know what you mean." Townsend replied. The crowd applauded. Wow, Mr. Townsend really commanded the crowd well.

"How do you feel about the games? You _are_ going to be one of the first tributes to enter it. Are you excited? Nervous?"

"I'm neither. I have strong feelings about the Spy Games. I should have an advantage, but it doesn't matter. I think it's very sad that 23 kids are about to die. It's really just…sad! And cruel!"

"Right…so, you are pretty popular right now, you know? If I could bet, I would bet on you."

"Well…thanks Mr. Townsend. I appreciate that I am going to have many sponsors."

"Now, Cammie, you're known as the girl on fire. How do you feel about that? Oh…wow, look at your dress! It's amazing!"

Now was the time. I smiled sweetly, stood up, and twirled, making my dress spin out. The crowd gasped. Was I that good? I snuck a glance at the TV screen. Oh, my gosh!

My dress was changing colors and my eye shadow changed to match with it. Suddenly, it burst into flames! I knew that Liz had probably designed it, but I still was a little scared of the fire.

Townsend recovered quickly and went on to my next question, "Cammie that is a lovely dress! Your designer must have worked really hard on it!"

I smiled and nodded. He asked a few more questions, and then I was done. People everywhere were standing up, applauding, and whistling, all that stuff.

"Zachary Goode!"

Zach smiled at me, and then walked on stage. Townsend asked pretty much the same questions, but then, I heard one that really got my attention.

"So, do you have a girlfriend back home?"

"Me? No." Zach responded.

"Come on, there's got to be someone you like then."

"Yeah."

"Really? Then you just have to go out, win the Spy Games, go back home, and she won't be able to resist you, right?"

"Well, that's not going to work."

"Why?"

"Because she came here with me."

There was a silence, and then Townsend replied, "Cameron Morgan?"

"Yeah. You could call it love at first sight, but…" Zach had started to say, in softer voice than I had ever heard him use before.

"Oh wow, I'm really sorry about Cammie and you having to fight against each other."

I looked up at the TV screen, and it was on me. I was really embarrassed. I looked downwards and blushed. A lot. Soon, Zach's time was up, and we went back to our rooms in silence. As soon as the elevator made it to the 12th floor, (each district got its own) I picked up a vase and smashed it into Zach's hands.

He looked up in surprise, "What was that for?"

I was mad now, "You had no right to say those things about me! How could you?"

Ella walked over, "What is going on here?"

Mr. Solomon scolded me, "Ms. Morgan! Zach was helping you by getting you more sponsors! If it seems like you guys are in love, then the people of Cavan will all support you!

I groaned, so that's why he said it, "Oopsy daisy. Zach! I'm so sorry!"

He smiled weakly at me then looked down to his bleeding hands, "It's okay, Cammie."

"Oh my gosh! The Spy Games start tomorrow! This is all my fault!"

"Hey, Gallagher Girl, relax!"

"Sorry, sorry! Sorry!"

* * *

**If you guys are enjoying the story, make sure you thank...**

**PennyNickel-Thanks for fixing all my errors! You're an amazing beta!**

**darkrose101-Thanks!**

**cool435-Haha! You don't know where I am, but I know where you are...;)  
**

**Bunniez-Wait...you want her to die? Well I'm sort of following the plot of The Hunger Games, so Cammie and Zach will have to stay alive. Sorry...  
**

**Percabeth616-Well, I did as fast as I could. :)  
**

**GallagherGirl459-Thanks! And thanks for updating your story too! You know, you're an awesome reviewer! You reviewed like all my stories! :)  
**

**xJETx- I know, right? And really, was Mockingjay that bad? I don't think it's as bad as everyone says it is.  
**

**clarinetto14-Thanks you! You're another awesome reviewer! :)  
**

**Silverwaters7-Well, hello friend! You get the prize for the first review. :)  
**

**Drop Topping-Well, I LOVE REVIEWS TOO! So thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Wow! Thanks so much for your amazing reviews! I hope I get more this time! Anyways, sorry for not updating. I was on vacation, so I couldn't because **

**1. I was really busy**

**2. Umm I didn't have a laptop, but I wrote some on my iPhone**

**3. Does anyone update during vacation?**

**4. Everyone else updated their stories, so you had plenty to read! :) Thanks for reading my excuses! Haha...**


End file.
